Battle City (manga arc)
| last = 201: | prev = Dungeon Dice Monsters | next = Tournament Finals }} Section 6: Battle City arc ( 六 バトル・シティ Dairokushō Batoru Shiti-hen) is a story arc in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Seto Kaiba hosts the Battle City tournament, in the hopes of acquiring the three God cards. Dark Yugi participates in order to learn more about his past life. Appearances Characters * Yugi Mutou * Dark Yugi * Katsuya Jonouchi * Anzu Mazaki * Hiroto Honda * Ryo Bakura * Dark Bakura * Ishizu Ishtar * Seto Kaiba * Seto * Maximillion J. Pegasus (flashback) * Mokuba Kaiba * Chief Kuwabara * Duel Machine * Step Johnny * Mai Kujaku * Insector Haga * Dinosaur Ryuzaki * Esper Roba * Ryota Kajiki * Ghost Kozuka * Marik Ishtar * Card shop owner * Rare Hunter 1 * Sugoroku Mutou * Pandora * Doll * Haga's helper * Ryuji Otogi * Shizuka Kawai * Rare Hunter 2 * Rare Hunter 3 * Kajiki's father * Mask of Light * Mask of Darkness * Rishid * Isono Cards Monster * Tyhone * Terra the Terrible * The God of the Obelisk * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Invitation to a Dark Sleep * Steel Ogre Grotto #2 * Lord of D. * Dark Magician * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Panther Warrior * Hannibal Necromancer * Three-Headed Geedo * Death Hand * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Exodia the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Barrieroid Garman * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Stone Statue of the Aztecs * Baphomet * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Jinzo * Giltia the Dark Knight * Swordsman of Landstar * Cyber Raider * The Fiend Megacyber * Alligator Sword * Baby Dragon * Reflect Bounder * Hyozanryu * The Sun Dragon Ra * Alpha the Magnet Warrior * Legion the Fiend Jester * Beta the Magnet Warrior * Big Shield Guardna * Malice Doll of Demise * Dark Magician Girl * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Parasite Paracide * Pillroach * Skull-Mark Ladybug * Little Winguard * Pinch Hopper * Insect Queen * Soldier Ari * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Humanoid Slime * Worm Drake * Buster Blader * Revival Jam * Slime King * Kuriboh * Fortress Whale * Leviathan * Flying Fish * Amphibian Beast * Devil Kraken * Imp * Rocket Warrior * Sea Snake * Legendary Fisherman * Shining Abyss * Vorse Raider * Kaiser Glider * Archfiend of Gilfer * Gadget Soldier * Grand Tiki Elder * Melchid the Four-Face Beast * Nuvia the Wicked * Masked Beast of Guardius * Gamma the Magnet Warrior Spell * Swords of Revealing Light * Negate Attack * Monster Reborn * The Flute of Summoning Dragon * Lightforce Sword * Graceful Charity * Mesmeric Control * Graceful Dice * Brain Control * Amplifier * Scapegoat * Roulette Spider * Card Destruction * Mystic Guillotine * Magical Hats * Thousand Knives * De-Spell * Beckon to the Dark * Ectoplasmer * Dark Magic Curtain * Anti-Magic Arrows * Insect Barrier * Insecticide * Multiplication of Ants * Quick Attack * Jam Breeding Machine * Nightmare Steel Cage * Infinite Cards * Card of Safe Return * Magic Cylinder * Fairy Box * Umi * Lightning Blade * Return of the Doomed * Giant Trunade * Multiply * Mask of Brutality * Mask of Accursed * Mask of Dispel * Curse of the Masked Beast * Mask of Weakness * Mask of Impregnability * Chosen One * Soul Exchange * Meteor of Destruction * Hinotama * Raigeki * Exchange Trap * Chain Destruction * Skull Dice * Mind Control * Chasm of Spikes * Coffin of Dark Resurrection * Mystical Rift Panel * Nightmare Chains * Devil's Scales * Spellbinding Circle * Jam Defender * Torrential Tribute * Tornado Wall * Kunai with Chain * Mask of Restrict * Ring of Destruction * Curse Transfer Spell/Trap * Graverobber Trap/Spell * De-Fusion Trap/Equip * Magic Arm Shield Unspecified type * Polymerization * Time Wizard * Poltergeists Non-physical * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast * Sheep * Insect Larva * Army Ant * Humanoid Drake * Slime * Alligator Sword Dragon * The Masked Beast * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Mask of Possession Games Winners are in bold. Chapters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs